


I'm coming home

by Annabee28, socks_and_sandals



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12.03 coda, Angst, Castiel Comforts Dean, Cuddles, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, brief Crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabee28/pseuds/Annabee28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/socks_and_sandals/pseuds/socks_and_sandals
Summary: 12.03 coda. My take on what happened after the episode ended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I think happened after episode 12.03. Thanks to socks_and_sandals for beta reading this!

Dean tries to hold in his tears as his mom walks up the stairs, into the outside world. He just got her back, and he was losing her again. Cas is off doing some case, leaving him alone.  
Sam looks over at Dean.  
Dean feels a tear roll down his cheek. He wipes it hastily and turns to go to his room.  
"Dean," Sam starts.  
"Not now," Dean snaps.  
"Do you want me to call Cas?" Sam asks gently.  
"Whatever, not like he fucking cares," Dean replies, his voice cracking. He walks over to his room, slamming the door and laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The tears start to come.  
He rolls over and cries into his pillow; this is dumb. But he can’t stop himself from weeping. His phone rings. Dean grabs his phone to finds Cas’s serious face looking up at him; it’s Cas facetiming him.  
He sniffs and declines the call. Cas calls again. Dean decides to answer after a couple of seconds. He accepts the call, but he switches the camera not to show his face.  
"What?" Dean grouches.  
"Dean. Let me see your face, sweetheart," Cas says.  
"Did Sam call you?" Dean asks.  
"Of course he did. Now let me see that beautiful face.."  
"Why?" Dean snaps.  
Cas raises his eyebrow.  
Dean huffs and taps to flip the camera to his face.  
Cas sees Dean’s red face and eyes.  
"Aww, Dean. Do I need to come back?" Cas asks, looking concerned.  
"Don’t want to bother you." Dean mumbles.  
"Dean.." Cas furrows his brows.  
"Well, you rushed out of here so fast when you kn-" Dean’s voice cracked, "knew I needed you."  
"Dean. I’m coming home. I can’t do this over the phone."  
Deans heart clenches as Cas calls the bunker home.  
"I miss you." Dean says, his voice breaking into a sob.  
"I miss you too, baby." Cas replies. "Shhh.. it’s okay." Cas hushes when he sees the newly forming tears.  
"I’m leaving right now and I’ll be there soon, okay?"  
"O-okay." Dean chokes.  
"I love-"  
"Is that Squirrel?" He hears Crowley's voice.  
"Crowley, no, stop-" The phone is taken and he sees Crowley's face.  
"It is Squirrel! Why is he crying?" Crowley asks Cas.  
"None of your fucking business! Cas, what the hell are you doing hanging out with him?"  
"He wouldn't leave me alone until I told him I’d ally with him."  
"Now come on, Wings."  
The phone is taken.  
"I wasn't done!"  
"I love you Dean, I will be there soon."  
"I love you, too." Dean says, ignoring the loud 'AWWW' in the background  
Dean hangs up and rolls over on his bed. He slowly drifts asleep.  
He wakes to a warm body next to his.  
"Hmm?" Dean murmurs sleepily.  
"Go back to sleep, baby." Cas’s voice whispers.  
"Cas?" Dean rolls over and sits up a little.  
"Hi." Cas says, smiling at his boyfriend.  
Dean leans in and kisses him for a few moments before pulling away a little bit.  
"You find anything useful before I pulled you away?" Dean asks.  
"Actually, yes. Lucifer was working with Rowena but we found her and Lucifer was long gone apparently. She is trying to get rid of him. But he was possessing the body of a rock star.. Vince something?"  
"Wow. I wonder why Lucifer wants someone who's in the spotlight. People will be bound to notice something's wrong." Dean comments, putting a hand on Castiel's cheek and stroking his cheek bone.  
"Well, I talked to his bandmate. He saw Vince's eyes glow red then he was flung through the door." Cas continues.  
"Damn..."  
"What did you guys do?" Cas asks.  
"We did a simple ghost hunt. Well, I guess not so simple ‘cause Mom and I almost died from a grieving father." Dean tells him.  
Cas looks worried. "Please don't die again. I don't think I could handle it."  
Dean chuckles and scoots closer to Cas, throwing a leg over Cas's lap and an arm around his torso.  
“I am always careful Cas.” Dean says, laying his head on his angels chest.  
Cas sighs. “I know.”  
Cas put his hand on Dean’s head, running his fingers through his hair.  
“Thank you for coming home, Cas.” Dean says after a few moments of silence.  
“Of course.”  
The door opens and Dean looks up to see Sam in the doorway.  
“Hey, are you feeling better, Dean?” he asks.  
Dean sits up from his position to talk to his brother.  
“Yeah. How are you though, Sam? I kinda stormed out before I thought about it.”  
“I’m okay. I’m disappointed as well but..” Sam says.  
Dean adds after a moment, “Thanks for calling Cas, by the way.”  
“I knew he would calm you down.” Sam says, smiling when he sees their hands interlocked at some point during the conversation.  
“Well, you were right.”  
“I made some breakfast when you want it.” Sam tells him.  
“Alright, we’ll come out there in a few minutes. Thanks Sammy,” Dean says  
“You’re welcome.” Sam says before closing the door to leave the couple alone.  
Dean sighed and laid back against Cas.  
“I’m still so tired.” Dean mumbles.  
“Go back to sleep Dean.” Cas said quietly, running his fingers through his hair again.  
“I love you, Cas.” Dean murmurs.  
“I love you too, Dean.”  
“Can you sing to me?” Dean asks.  
“Um.. I guess?” Cas replies hesitantly. He starts singing something that sounds like Enochian.  
Dean falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading


End file.
